Welcome to the Neighborhood
by The original Mr.D
Summary: The original cast accidently move into the same neighborhood after college. Now their lives continue. Check how your favorites are doing. Please review


**After college, the original cast acciedently moved into the same neighbor hood. What better thing to do then to tell you what happens! Enjoy and**

**Welcome to the neighbor hood!**

Beth walks out of her 2 floor house, when she sees Lindsey across the street moving in with Tyler carrying heavy boxes inside the building. Their car was a 2009 white Honda. Lindsey notices and screams making Tyler drop the box on his foot. Lindsey runs over to her friend.

"Geuss what. Me and Tyler are getting married," Lindsey said showing her engagment ring. Beth was a little jelous at this."That great Lindsey," she said looking away. "What wrong, don't you have Bradly," the blonde said.

Lindsey tells beth the whole concept, that Bradly never actually liked her. She found this out after world tour. "that's so sad," the blonde said. "I could use some help,"Tyler shouted in the distance. She runs back to him.

Soon Justin walks past Beth's house. He seemed pissed off. Beth ran up to him,"Wait up." She eventually gets in front of him. "Where are you going," she questioned. He sighs then states,"My modeling place was closed down. Now I'm out of business." Beth thought and said,"Is the property up for sale," she said. "Yeah I geuss," Justin said.

Beth asked him for the address, and turns out it wasn't far from her home. Justin held his head down then walk into the house right next to hers that was guarded by a fence. Beth put a smile on her face knowing that justin lived next door. Then Beth ran to Lindsey.

Justin sat down on his couch and then turned on the television. It happened to show a new season of total drama. He quickly changed the channel. He saw America's next top model. He changed the channel. He saw that nothing was on so he turned it off. He then reached the phone and called Geoff. It rang a couple of times, before he picked it up. Geoff is now married to Bridgette.

"Yello" Justin was glad he picked up and said, "Yah I guess I can go to the party tonight," the model said. "What I thought he always had plans?" "Well not anymore, I'm free for the rest of my life," he said.

LeShawna was outside getting in her red car, when she saw Beth running up to Lindsey's new house. She lived right next door to her and across from Justin. She shook her head then drove up the street. She happened to see Bridgette hanging up decorations. "What on earth is going on," she questioned. She thought, 'What if we all live close?' She kept driving past a large white building labeled, 'Courtney in training'. Yes, that's where Courtney works.

Beth gone inside Lindsey house. "Yeah so we should build our beauty salon there," Beth said. Beth took out tons of 100s. "I think this is enough," she said. "Yeah," Lindsey said hugging her best friend. "I'll drive," Lindsey stated grabbing her keys. "There's no need, it's just down the street," Beth said. Both girls ran out of the house.

Tyler was left to unpack everything. He decided to take a break. He goes outside and looks around. He sees Justin through the window. 'Wait what?' Tyler looks up the street and sees Courtney's business building. He also sees Bridgette decorating the house.

While walking to the address to buy the building, they see a dojo labeled, 'Harold's'. Ind side Harold was wearing a black belt. He was teaching Karate to some fans of his. Even Sam and Jo were there! Anyway, Beth and Lindsey saw a for sale sign in front of there building.

Beth runs up to the guy placing the sign. "I'd like to own this place," she said handing the man the money. He looked at the pile of cash and said,"Deal!" Lindsey looked at the name of the place, and it was called 'Perfect palace!'

Tyler walked up to Bridgette. She noticed him and walked down the ladder. They catch up on life. "So there's a party tonight," Bridgette said. "I'll be there," Tyler shouted walking off.

At evening, LeShawna comes back home from work. She sees Tyler in his yard. She walks up to him. "So you live her too," Tyler said. "Yep, i would watch out though. Duncan and Gwen have been acting strange late," she whispered.

Soon Harold was exiting his Dojo. He was walking home because he lived close. Then Duncan goes up to him and punches him in the pace making the nerd fall down. Harold lies down in pain. Soon Duncan rushes to Gwen, then the two walk away laughing. But on Gwen's face she was a little guilty.

Beth and Lindsey come with bags off clothes. They see Harold knocked down. Beth helps him up. "Than-k you," the nerd says. Harold then walks home. They catch up on life. Harold lives right next to Bridgette and Geoff, or across from Courtney's business building.

Beth and Lindsey see the party going on. The ask if Harold wanted to go, but he said he needs to sleep.

* * *

**Day one end! Don't worry, the other days will be better! Next time Beth and Lindsey open up shop, while we check on Courtney, Duncan and Gwen. I promise I'll try to put favorites in.**


End file.
